The Price of Love
by RainynDawn
Summary: It all happened so quickly. Darkness…the eerie sound of water dripping…a flash of white…then red. There was so much red my blood and hers. slightly AU HGSB PostWar
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I, sadly, cannot admit to owning anything remotely related to Harry Potter….**

**The Price of Love**

**Beta: Raspberri13**

**Chapter 1**

It all happened so quickly; in a split second my whole life had changed.

Darkness…the eerie sound of water dripping…a flash of white…then red.

There was so much red; my blood and hers.

_It had to happen_, I keep repeating to myself as I remember that fateful night. It was a sacrifice that had to be made, but even now I cry when I remember what I lost.

That was it, the last Horcrux.

That was two years ago. The war is over now; it was over soon after that incident actually. Harry defeated Voldemort easily, although I was not there to see it.

St. Mungo's was pondering over my case, they still are actually. My blood is no longer pure, not that it ever was in some eyes.

I left Hogwarts soon after, even though technically I wasn't done. McGonagall, the new Headmistress, allowed me to take my NEWT's early. As expected, I passed them all rather easily.

Unfortunately Ron had been killed during the final battle. I was heartbroken at first. I had always maintained that illusion that once it was all over, we would get married; it was expected of us after all.

But as time wore on, I realized that even if he would have lived, I wouldn't have married him. I could not give him the one thing he wanted.

I assume Harry is now with Ginny, although I'm not positive. I purposely lost touch with him. I knew that he felt guilty over what had happened to me. I didn't know how to explain to him that I knew what I was doing. I knew what I was sacrificing.

My love for him enabled me to do that.

So many more had died during the war, so many had lost those that they loved. Whole families were shattered as the death toll continued to rise at an alarming rate. Unfortunately, my family was not one of the ones that escaped unscathed.

I saw my sacrifice as a small one compared to other much larger ones. After all, I was still alive even if not fully 'whole'. That was something to be thankful for.

I found solace in a very unlikely place, actually. With the need to escape for a while, I had turned to the one person who I thought would never help me, much less listen to my desperate pleas.

But never did he question me on my decision.

Sometimes I find myself escaping into the deepest corner of my mind, remembering a distant time when everything had been perfect. Well, better than it is now. In those few moments I ponder the choice that we each made.

Would the outcome had been the same if we had acted differently?

My choices, each and every one of them, were made for a reason. I didn't doubt the sacrifices I made, nor do I regret them.

In the name of everyone I love, I made my choice…and now I have to live with it.

**BdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdAMAYAbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd**

_Later…_

"The duty of an anthropologist is not to see or judge a culture by looking at it from the outside. The anthropologist should incorporate themselves into the culture that they are studying and learn about all aspects of that particular culture, thereby drawing an accurate picture, not a biased one. Can anyone tell me what this is called?"

The young woman, about twenty years in age, stood before a class of about twenty. Each student wore the look of a zombie as they stared back at her, their eyes glossy as if in a trance. She sighed. She really didn't know why they were even taking the course, or why they were wasting her time for that matter.

"Anyone?" she tried again without any luck. These students, ranging from the age of 15 to 19, couldn't care less about what she was saying. Most were just taking the course to fill up a time slot they had open.

Defeated, she lightly scratched at her forehead and sighed. "Please read pages 132-164 by Friday in your Conformity and Conflict book. We will be discussing it and I expect everyone to offer an opinion."

No one stirred, nor did they give any indication that they had even heard her. She waved her hand, "Class dismissed."

As the class hurriedly packed up their belongings and made a mad dash for the door, the young teacher allowed herself to fall unceremoniously back into her seat. When they had informed her of the difficulty of the task she was taking on, they hadn't been joking.

She refused to give up, though. Besides, she didn't want to give him a reason to gloat.

Securing her unruly mass of russet curls back into a bun, she shoved her papers into her briefcase and prepared to leave the small London community school that was merely meant to get kids off the streets. But, as it was, the program had a huge flaw- you can get the students in, but you can't make them learn.

"Packing up already?" a deep baritone voice drawled silkily from the doorway…his voice.

Sparing him a short glance as she finished tidying up, she replied, "Don't you have a class to teach or students to scare?"

The slight tilt of his mouth was the only indication of his amusement at her cheeky reply. "Actually, if you would have bothered to check the schedule I gave you, you would know that I just finished up with third year Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. My next class doesn't start for another hour."

"Hmm," was her only reply until she realized that he was in London when he was supposed to be in Scotland. "Did you apparate here even after I specifically asked you not to?"

Up until that point, he had been leaning leisurely against the door frame, his arms crossed over his chest. At her words, though, he pushed himself upright easily and strode towards her, his shoulders lifting in a slight shrug.

"Personally I think it's much better than flooing," he paused, "much harder to trace as well."

She sent him an icy glare, one she had perfected since staying with him, and pulled the strap of the black leather briefcase onto her shoulder. "They both can be traced, you know that very well."

"Would you feel better if I told you I apparated to various points before finally arriving here?" His black eyes surveyed her as she refused to turn away from his intense gaze.

"Actually, no." She closed the distance between them. "What are you doing here? I thought it was a general rule of ours to not see each other until the weekend, and even that is limited."

There was an odd gaze in his eyes, a soft and almost tender look, but she quickly dismissed that notion. She had never during the entire course of their acquaintance known him to be either soft or tender. It just wasn't in his character.

"He stopped by Hogwarts today," he finally said, and she had no trouble figuring out who 'he' was. "I just happened to be passing when he was inquiring about you to Minerva."

She looked at him suspiciously. "You didn't say anything to him, did you?"

One black brow quirked. "And if I did?"

She glared at him and gave him a sharp jab in the chest with her forefinger. "You promised me a long time ago that you wouldn't tell a soul of my location. You know my reasons and I thought you honoured them."

"Relax," he said in that ever sardonic voice of his, "I did not divulge your little secret." He gazed at her for a moment before adding softly, "But you should remember that money can buy a lot of things."

She raised a brown and slowly crossed her arms over her chest as she gazed at him appraisingly. "What exactly do you mean by that?"

He just shrugged dispassionately and picked up one of the small paperweights of her desk, turning it over in his hand. "Exactly that- money can buy a lot of things."

The silence stretched across the small classroom as the two engaged in a staring contest, neither wanting to break the contact first. Finally, though, she had enough and looked away.

"Look, I don't feel like getting into a word slinging contest with you at the moment. I just got out of a very testing class and I don't feel like doing much of anything. I just want to go home…"

"My home."

"_Our_ home and take a nice, long bubble bath."

She knew that he was amused by her. After all, hadn't he often claimed that her and her friends were very testing in school, and had often tried his patience.

He slowly sat the paperweight back into its position on the desk. "I'm sure you're planning on staying there all afternoon as well."

She huffed and straightened her shoulders. "So what if I am?"

He didn't reply. Instead, he drawled thoughtfully, "I wonder what he would say if he knew that you've been living with me these past two and a half years."

Her eyes narrowed on him, so much so that if he hadn't seen her in her worst moods, he probably would have backed off in fear. "You wouldn't dare."

He shrugged. "Money can buy a lot of things as you should know by now. Information can be bought rather easily in this day and age. Just remember that."

With that, he turned and began to walk away. Just as he reached the door, she called, "Thanks for the warning, Severus."

He tossed up a hand and said, "Any time, Hermione."

**BdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdAMAYAbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd**

Hermione Granger, now twenty years old, shut the door to the modest house she shared with Severus Snape and leaned back against the door with a small groan. Muggle transportation was a pain in the…

"Would Missus like Wispy to draw a bath?"

Hermione opened one chocolate eye to gaze down at the small house elf with large yellow eyes. Despite her protests, Severus had refused to get rid of the elf. She had to admit though, the small creature seemed quite happy to be serving them.

Not that she would ever admit that to him, of course.

"Yes, please," she said with a small smile of gratitude as the elf bounded off in the direction of Hermione's private bathroom connected to her room.

That was one of the first changes Severus had made when she first came here; he refused to allow his private bathroom to be overran by a woman.

Hermione deposited her briefcase on the coffee table and her jacket on the chair in the sitting room before stretching her aching limbs. Then, she went to her bedroom and began to remove her clothes, letting them fall to the floor in a heap.

By the time she was completely narkers, Wispy had the bath all ready for her. The sweet aroma of the bath salts wafted towards her; she wanted to kiss the elf.

The warm water cascaded over her skin as she slowly lowered into the bath. Her muscles finally started to relax as she sank lower into the liquid. She closed her eyes and was lost to the world in the span of two minutes.

She was startled awake by Wispy's frantic mumbling. She looked over to the door where the house elf was wringing her hands nervously, her eyes occasionally darting towards the front of the house.

"Wispy?"

The house elf jumped slightly and turned quickly towards Hermione. "Oh, Missus is awake!" she cried with jubilation. "Missus will tell Wispy what to do."

Hermione rubbed her eyes as she rose from the bath, wrapping a fluffy towel tightly around her. "What is it, Wispy? Having trouble deciding what to fix for dinner?"

She was in the process of walking back into her bedroom when Wispy's next words stopped her cold. "Oh no, Missus, there is someone trying to break the wards to get in."

Hermione whirled around to stare at the elf. "What?" She still couldn't quite believe it when the elf repeated the story. "Who is it, Wispy? Can you tell?"

Just then, both human and elf felt the ward fall from around the house. Whoever it was, it had to be a powerful wizard to get past Severus' wards, Hermione reasoned.

She was already reaching for her own wand from its hiding place- she had once put it away and refused to use it again unless in a dire emergency- when the door opened and an angry male voice drifted through.

"Damn you Snape! I lost you at Peru but I know you're here now! I set a little alarm and you tripped it. Get your greasy ass out here right now!"

Hermione closed her eyes and savored the sound of the voice. She knew it well and yet she had thought never to hear it again. Reality caught up with her, though, when she heard him begin to throw things around.

"Wispy, go out there and tell him that Severus is not here. Whatever you do, don't say one word about me being here. He cannot know…"

But, as luck would have it, the door opened once more and Hermione heard the angry voice of her former Potions Master demanding, "What are you doing here, Black?"


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I, sadly, cannot admit to owning anything remotely related to Harry Potter….**

**The Price of Love**

**Beta: Raspberri13**

**Chapter 2**

If asked to explain what exactly happened to him, Sirius Black would not be able to utter a word in response. In truth, he wasn't even aware that he had 'died', much less the fact that it had been about four years since he had disappeared.

And so when he came to one the floor of the Ministry in front of the black veil, he had no recollection of what had happened. When a Ministry worker happened to stumble upon him, he didn't know who had been more shocked- him or Ginerva Weasley.

Yes, it had been the youngest Weasley that had found him lying there in a semi-conscious state. She had just been looking for a man by the name of Derrick Thatum when she had made her discovery.

After the initial bout of shock, she had rushed to his side and immediately began casting some healing spells on him. She knew that unless she healed him a little bit that there was no way she would be able to get him out of there unnoticed.

That was three months ago.

Sirius was now almost fully recovered and, with the help of Molly Weasley, had regained most of his weight. His skin didn't look so sunken now and he had shaved off most of his beard, only leaving a light stubble to dust his jaw.

With the help of Harry Potter, who had been overjoyed at having his godfather back, he had regained the laughter and joy he had once lost.

That is until he found out about the war.

It was with heavy heart that Harry retold the story of the war and what had been lost. It shocked him that Ronald Weasley had been killed by Dolohov, but even more shocking was the fact that Hermione Granger had lived, and yet had disappeared.

Sirius didn't know why but he suddenly felt an odd compulsion to find Hermione. He merely put it down to the fact that he wanted to find her for his godson's sake. What other reason could he possibly have?

And then there was the incident of the last Horcrux.

Harry had been unable to tell about most of it, his voice cracking. Sirius gathered that something truly awful had happened, something that would drive even the most level headed of people away- Hermione.

And so he urged his godson to do something- he urged him to find Hermione.

Now, Sirius would be the first person to say that he was doing it for his godson's sake, and yet even he knew that was not completely true. He wanted to find Hermione for his own peace of mind. He wanted to find her so that he could see the truth.

It was odd, really. The only time that Sirius really had a chance to get to know Hermione had been the summer before the trio's fifth year and a little during the Christmas vacation. She had challenged him in almost every way, especially when it came to Kreacher.

Yes Sirius felt a connection to the girl. He had felt so protective of her then and apparently that feeling had not went away after being trapped in the veil all of those years.

Finding her would ease his conscience.

Or so he told himself as he laid awake at night, wondering about what could have possibly happened to chase her away. He wanted to know… desperately.

And so three months after he had been miraculously released from the veil, Harry and Sirius set off for Hogwarts to begin questioning one of the only people who might know where Hermione currently resided- Minerva McGonagall.

Not that the old woman proved much of a help.

No, she refused to divulge anything to either of them. Sirius had slipped off a little ways into the shadows while Harry pleaded with her and it was then that he had noticed something that just didn't seem right.

Severus Snape, arch enemy of Sirius from their school days, was walking down the corridor in a brisk fashion. However, as he passed the door to the room where McGonagall and Harry were now conversing, he slowed until almost stopping.

Sirius watched as a variety of emotions played over the greasy git's face. One of the most surprising that he saw there was fierce protectiveness.

When the Potions Master had stalked away towards the main doors, Sirius knew that he had to follow him. The man was quick in his pace, though, and the only way that Sirius could keep up and yet remain hidden would be to transform into a dog.

Which he did.

The smarmy bastard was smart, Sirius had to give him that. Instead of making a direct apparation, the man apparated to many points across the globe, so many in fact that Sirius had a hard time tracking him after a while.

Egypt, Australia, Canada, Norway, Turkey… Peru.

That was where Sirius had finally lost his trail. Among the natives of Peru, he had tried to regain the trail of apparation but had been unable to.

And so Sirius Black found himself doing something he never thought he would do.

Making a quick decision, Sirius apparated to a point just a little distance from the place he knew to be where Snape resided. From there, he surveyed the house for just a moment before making his move.

The charms were rather easy, actually, and rather undetectable. He had James to thank for the useful trick.

Then, Sirius retreated to a place just out of eyesight where he would be able to rest for a bit before confronting the greasy git.

One and a half hours….

It would be one and a half hours before Sirius would receive the sign he had been waiting so anxiously for. And only then did he notice that Snape had actually arrived the muggle way.

Odd….

Sirius made quirk work of getting down to the house which took him a good twelve minutes anyways. He rather hated the woods at the moment.

The tell-tale sign of wards were practically radiating from the house. He could feel the strength of them from where he stood a good five kilometers away.

Yet he would break them.

Using every ounce of Marauder knowledge and skill, plus some tips he had learned from Auror training, Sirius began to break down the wards one by one. A tedious task, but he knew that there was no other way.

By the time he did get past them, he was angry. No, angry isn't a strong enough word. He was enraged and wanted nothing more than to strangle the git until he received the answers he wanted.

"Damn you Snape! I lost you at Peru but I know you're here now! I set a little alarm and you tripped it. Get your greasy ass out here right now!"

No answer.

Not that expected one, though. In fact, he would probably have been very surprised if he had received one. No, the only thing he got in return for his harsh demand was silence.

Well then, he figured that the only way to draw the other man out was to get him incensed. To do that, Sirius needed to do some serious destruction.

He did so gleefully.

The first thing he did was shove some books off of the bookshelf, letting them land loudly on the floor. Then he preceded to toss a few items against the wall, watching as they shattered and fell to the floor in tiny pieces.

To his chagrin, the door opened once again. He turned to face the angry eyes of the man he thought to be in the house.

"What are you doing here, Black?" he demanded briskly as he removed his wand from the inner confines of his billowing black robes.

Sirius stiffened, refusing to admit that he was in the wrong. Something _had_ tripped the alarm he set, something that could have only been a wizard or a….

A witch.

Sirius shoved back the bile in his throat as he hissed, "I'm here for some answers, Snape, and I suggest you start spitting them out now."

The other man, who appeared much older to Sirius now than he did before, remained calm. "Really? And just what makes you think that I would ever tell you anything if I indeed knew something?"

Sirius slowly raised his wand. "Come now, Snape, we both know that you know something so why don't you just go ahead and spit it out before I make you."

Snape raised a brow. "I have no idea what you are referring to, Black, but I suggest you leave my home now. You are trespassing, a crime in case you forgot."

"Pity it isn't a crime to be a bastard or else you would have been locked away a long time ago. Then the unfortunate public wouldn't be forced to stare at your face all day," Sirius drawled in a mocking manner, his grey eyes alight.

Snape drew in a ragged breath, obviously trying to maintain his temper. "I suggest, Black, that you lower your wand and walk out that door before anything unfortunate happens to you."

Sirius merely shrugged. "I've already died, what more can you do?" He stepped forward. "Come now, Snape, surely even your tiny mind can think about what I…."

He stopped as his eyes caught the site of something that definitely wasn't Snape's, something feminine and muggle like. "Who else is here, Snape?"

**bdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdAMAYAbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd**

Hermione couldn't believe her luck. Just as soon as Severus and Sirius started throwing verbal daggers at each other, she remembered her briefcase and her jacket which was in the sitting room where they were.

Oh bugger.

She winced as she heard Sirius strike a particularly nasty blow. If there was one thing those two men could do miraculously well it was insult each other.

"I suggest, Black, that you lower your wand and walk out that door before anything unfortunate happens to you," she heard Severus murmur threateningly.

She could practically see Sirius' small grin as he replied, "I've already died, what more can you do? Come now, Snape, surely even your tiny mind can think about what I…."

Hermione knew then that he had finally noticed her items in the sitting room. Her suspicious were confirmed when Sirius asked, "Who else is here, Snape?"

Oh double bugger.

She knew that the wheels in Severus' head must be turning at an alarming rate at the moment, trying to think up a reasonable explanation. However, she knew it was her own carelessness and that she would be chastised later…if she wasn't discovered that is.

"Not that it is any of your business, Black, but I am allowed to have a female house guest," Severus answered in his deep baritone.

"How many times did you have to _Imperio _her before she agreed to stay, hmm?"

She heard Severus' growl clearly through the door and knew that if one of them didn't back down soon, she may just have a crime scene on her hands. "For your information, Black, I do not need to use the Imperius curse to make her stay. She wants to stay."

"Like I believe that."

"Get. Out. Of. My. House."

Hermione held her breath as she awaited Sirius' answer. Sure enough, it came.

"No."

She then heard spells being muttered and doors being slammed open. She cowered behind the wall in her bedroom, trying to stay out of his eyesight.

"What do you think you are doing?" Severus demanded.

"You are hiding someone here, Snape, someone magical and I fully intend on finding out who it is," was Sirius brisk reply as his wand caused another door to crash open…

Her door.

Bugger it all.

**Tell me what you think :P**

**Cheerios and Spaghetti O's,**

**MiZZ AmAyA**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I, sadly, cannot admit to owning anything remotely related to Harry Potter….**

**The Price of Love**

**Beta: Raspberri13**

**WARNING: This is where this story becomes a bit AU but I wanted to try something different and so I went along this route.**

**Chapter 3**

Severus Snape was not a man known for his kindness. In fact, most would swear that he didn't have an ounce of kindness in his body. So, it is without a shadow of a doubt that most would have doubted his sanity if they had known he had taken in Hermione Granger all those years ago.

He knew he did.

When Hermione Granger had came to his office shortly after the war, he had been in a very sour mood indeed. The Ministry was bearing down on him for his part in Dumbledore's death, even though the old man had left a letter detailing the exact circumstances. Besides that, Potter was being rather infuriating.

And then he had Granger sitting in his office, waiting patiently for him.

At first he had been tempted to throw her out, but something had stopped him. The empty look on her face had stopped him, striking up some foreign emotion in him.

He remembered a different woman with the same look…

She hadn't begged, nor had she groveled. No, she would not lower herself to such an act. Instead, she had sat there primly with her hands folded in her lap and asked him whether he would help her disappear for a while.

The chit was actually contemplating trying to make it on her own!

He still really wasn't sure why he had said it, but he had. He opened his mouth and invited her to stay with him without truly realizing what he was saying.

He was still unsure as to who was more shocked- him or Hermione.

Yes, she had became Hermione at that point, no longer Granger in his mind. He figured he should at least call her Hermione if they were going to be living with each other for she had- after a brief hesitation- accepted his offer.

And so he had helped her slip away unnoticed.

She proved to be a rather adequate housemate. She wasn't demanding nor did she invade his personal space. Actually, they avoided each other unless it was absolutely necessary to see each other, which worked out rather well in his opinion.

He had been surprised- again- when she had came home one day and announced that she had got a job teaching in muggle London. He, of course, had went with her that first day to check the school out. He had, at some point, grown rather protective of her.

That was two and a half years ago.

Now they coexisted easily together, only really seeing each other during breaks. Hermione's secret had been kept and no one had yet to discover her location.

Until now…

He knew someone had been following him when he had left Hogwarts and yet he had ignored his instincts. Now that damn Black was in his house blowing doors open.

"What do you think you are doing?" Severus demanded as he watched in horror as Sirius slowly turned towards the door leading to Hermione's room.

"You are hiding someone here, Snape, someone magical and I fully intend on finding out who it is," came the quick response from the infuriating man that Severus loathed with every ounce of his being.

And then he had blown the door open, her door. A single figure stood there.

"Wispy?" Severus asked slowly, staring at the house elf as she cowered there, wringing her hands on the pillowcase that she wore.

"Yes master?" the house elf muttered in a soft voice, her beady eyes looking at her master. "May Wispy help master?"

Black was shifting his gaze between Wispy and Severus suspiciously. Then, he looked past the house elf and into the room. "Who's room is that, Snape?"

Severus stiffened and stared steadily at Wispy, trying to invade her mind quickly before Black took any notice. From her mind he knew that Hermione was hiding just out of view, clad in only a bath towel.

Realizing that he must improvise, he gave a dramatic sigh. "Well, I wager that you're not going to leave until I tell you everything are you?"

"Hell no."

Severus took a deep breath, glared at the man just for good measure, and perched himself on one of the seats. "Well then, you might as well sit down, this may take a little while."

Black gazed at him for a moment, obviously trying to discern what brought on this dramatic change of the normally vile and tightlipped man, before slowly lowering himself into one of the chairs opposite of his childhood enemy.

**bdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdAMAYAbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd**

Hermione stood beside the now opened door, clutching the towel tightly to her breast. She was fighting to maintain her breathing so that she would not give her position away.

Sirius had just blown open her door and Wispy now stood directly in their line of vision. Unfortunately, so did the better part of her _girly_ room in which Sirius was bound to notice.

"Wispy?" she heard Severus ask somewhat hesitantly and she knew that he was shocked.

"Yes master?" Wispy replied in a soft voice. "May Wispy help master?"

There was a pregnant pause that followed that and Hermione wasn't sure whether Sirius had noticed the room behind the elf. However, since luck never was on her side, his next question proved that he did.

"Who's room is that Snape?"

There was another silence, a little bit longer this time, and she was sure that Severus must be racking his brain for an excuse. He wouldn't divulge her secret, she knew.

She heard a sudden sigh and paused in mild bewilderment. That sounded like Severus, but surely he would never…

"Well, I wager that you're not going to leave until I tell you everything are you?" Yes, it was Severus.

"Hell no," came the quick response.

She heard Severus inhale deeply for a split second before saying, "Well then, you might as well sit down, this may take a little while."

There was no reply this time, but she could hear the slight depression of someone sitting down on the chair in the corner- her chair. Sirius was going to listen…

Now she could only wonder as to what story the Potions Master was going to concoct.

"Alright Black, what I'm going to tell you is very private and if I ever find out that you go and tell anyone, I will personally hunt you down and torture you within an inch of your life," Severus growled threateningly. Hermione could just imagine the intensity of his black gaze.

"Cut the dramatics, Snape, just get on with it."

"It all started twenty years ago," Snape started. "We were just out of school and I was beginning to delve deeper into the Dark Lord's inner circle. Two nights before I went to see Dumbledore to switch sides, the Dark Lord ordered an attack on this small village. I, still being a Death Eater, went along."

Hermione cocked her head slightly, listening as Severus began to weave his web.

"Lucius, myself, and a few others approached this one house. Inside we found a young witch of about seventeen who attended Beauxabatons. She refused to let her tears spill over as we approached her. Instead, she stood her ground with this look upon her face. She looked….empty."

"Lucius stepped forward and grabbed her, threatening her. Still she refused to shed a single tear. Her eyes sought out mine. I was the only one who stood back away from her and I knew that she was asking me- not pleading- for help."

She heard Severus' voice break slightly, so slight it was that she doubted Sirius registered it, but she heard. She wondered whether this story of his was completely fabricated.

"I couldn't do anything," he said finally, defeated. Clearing his throat, he continued, "Lucius thought I deserved a little treat for my good behaviour and services to our Lord. He gave me the girl and they each stood there while I was forced to take her- again, and again, and again."

Hermione now had tears in her eyes as she leaned her head back against the wall. No, Severus could not be making this up. There was some truth behind it.

"I never forgot about her, though it would be a long time before I would ever find her again. It was just two and a half years ago actually, just after the war. I had just returned to my office and there she sat with the same empty look upon her face. She gave me a small smile after a brief hesitation and I just stood there."

"She told me that she had forgiven me and that I should forgive myself as well. She told me that I had given her something precious, something to stay alive for- a child. Then she told me that she was dying, there was something wrong with her and that she wanted me to look after our daughter."

Hermione's breath caught in her throat as she bit back the sob threatening to expose her position. There were so many layers left of Severus Snape to discover and she doubted whether she had even scratched the surface.

"Our daughter, she told me, was beautiful and very intelligent. However, she said that shortly after giving birth to her, she was told about her sickness. Since she wasn't sure whether she would be able to care for the child as a parent should, she placed the child with another family to raise. This, I'm sure, was the hardest decision she had ever had to make."

Hermione closed her eyes to stop the tears from spilling out, her teeth lightly nipping at her lower lip, just enough to draw a bit of blood.

"I told her that I would find the child," he paused, "I never really expected the girl to find me. Nor did I expect for her to be right under my nose the entire time."

Her eyes opened quickly. That would mean that his daughter had to of attended Hogwarts. She would be about her age…

There was a short bitter laugh- Severus' laugh. "I should have seen it sooner, I know. She is practically the spitting image of her mother though at some times I am able to see some of me in her, particularly in her studious nature."

There was another pause and she heard Severus shifting in his seat before clearing his throat rather loudly. "Now you know, Black."

There was an uncomfortable silence that followed his story. She figured that Severus was now realizing that he had just spilt his darkest secret to his enemy while Sirius was probably was realizing that he pushed too hard.

Hermione looked over to the side to see that Wispy had disappeared at some point during the story for she was now the only occupant of the room.

She heard the rustle of a cloak as someone stood- presumably Sirius. Then came the rustling of another, much heavier, cloak and she was sure that it was Severus.

"Look….Severus," she heard Sirius slightly stumble over the name, "I know you don't want my pity but what you went through…no one should ever have to go through that."

She could hear them shifting from foot to foot as they each tried to think of something to say. She hugged the towel a little closer to her and shifted a little closer to the open doorway.

"Er…," Sirius began a little unsure of his words, "I can understand why you would want to keep this to yourself at the moment. You just found her and I guess you two are still getting to know each other better."

She chanced a peek around the doorframe and saw Severus give Sirius a curt nod. They were standing a good distance apart, though the usual hostility was no longer there.

Then, Sirius did something completely unexpected to both her and, she was sure, Severus. He extended his hand towards his enemy in a friendly gesture.

"I know you don't trust me and I still don't trust you," Sirius said while he kept his hand extended, "but I just want you to know that I'll keep your secret."

She watched carefully as Severus slowly raised up his own hand to grasp Sirius', giving him a quick shake before quickly drawing back.

"Thanks," Severus grunted.

Sirius nodded and took a slow step back, clearing his throat. "I'll just see myself out."

Severus nodded and stood staring straight ahead while Sirius walked around him and towards the front door, shutting the door silently behind him. Only when the Potions Master heard the click of the door did he allow his shoulders to sag slightly.

Hermione drew up all of her courage before silently stepping into the doorway, the towel wrapped securely around her. She merely stood there, staring at his profile.

She knew that he knew she was there but she understood also that he needed a second or two to himself. So, she just stood there and waited for him.

"Go get dressed, Hermione," he finally said.

Shocked, she stared at him. She had expected him to berate her a bit for leaving her stuff out in the open. She expected him to tell her how irresponsible she was.

His black eyes turned to her and he sighed. "It wasn't your fault, Hermione." He walked over to her, stopping just in front of her. "Go get dressed."

She stared into his black eyes for a moment. In a whisper she said, "I'm sorry, Severus."

"For what?"

"You could have your daughter here with you, but instead you have me. If you want me to leave, I will, no hard feelings. I can understand if you want to be with her."

He stared at her in a peculiar manner for a moment before doing something completely unexpected; he leaned down and pressed a light kiss to her forehead.

Turning her around, he gave her a gentle shove in the direction of her bedroom. "Go get dressed," he repeated before turning and walking away.

She could only stare after him…

**AGAIN: A bit AU but, yeah, I warned ya…lol…**

**Hope you still like it and I know there isn't much Sirius/Hermione action yet, but there will be. I promise!**

**MiZZ AmAyA**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I, sadly, cannot admit to owning anything remotely related to Harry Potter….**

**The Price of Love**

**Beta: Raspberri13**

**Chapter 4**

Albus Dumbledore was a name known throughout the entire wizarding world, though few knew the man behind the half moon spectacles and silly grin. Actually, during the entire duration of his life, he had allowed only a few to see his true self.

That protectiveness stayed with him even in death.

Yes, Albus Dumbledore was dead and yet his impossible habit to meddle caused him to stay in a number of portraits in various places, including Hogwarts. Now, as it was previously stated, Dumbledore was a man who liked to meddle.

Minerva McGonagall hated meddling.

And so it is to no surprise that she frequently attempted to blow up his portrait in the Headmistress' office, only to be infuriated more when he sat there and chuckled. Only when she had calmed down a bit did he attempt to talk to her once more.

But as of late, Dumbledore stayed within the confines of his own thoughts more and more. It was true in the fact that he had been watching over everyone quite carefully as of late and knew some of what was happening, but never did he expect the odd turn of events.

Sirius Black was back.

Yes, Dumbledore knew more than he let on when questioned earlier about the dead man's return to the living by the Headmistress, but he wasn't about to reveal what he knew. After all, would they learn anything if he told them everything?

He thought not.

And now they- in which he meant specifically Sirius and Harry Potter- were trying to discover Hermione Granger's whereabouts, something he had his suspicions about but had yet to confirm.

But he would soon, oh yes, he would.

His blue eyes twinkling, Dumbledore quite easily maneuvered his way through the portraits littered down the numerous corridors of Hogwarts, whistling a chipper tune the entire way.

And now he was waiting patiently by the door to the dungeons though the Potions Master seemed to be mysteriously gone not only from his room, but from Hogwarts as well.

So he waited.

It would be well over three hours before the dark imposing form of Severus Snape darkening the corridor on his way down to his classroom. He could see the scowl even at this distance.

Oh, the troubles one experiences when one lives a lie…

"Hello Severus," he greeted quite cheerfully, earning himself dead cold glare from the man in question, and a sneer as well!

"Albus," was the curt reply he received though it sounded more like a growl.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?"

The corner of the Potions Master lip turned up in a sneer and there was a slight tick in his jaw. "You know very well that I cannot stop you if you wanted to, you damn portraits just walk wherever you please."

Dumbledore chuckled, though he was sure to make it practically inaudible so as to not infuriate the Potions Master anymore than necessary. "But that would be rude, and we both know that I am never rude."

Was that a snort he heard?

"Very well, Albus, come in and say whatever it is you want to say and then kindly leave me alone," Severus said with a small sigh at the end of his speech.

Dumbledore followed him in, observing how haggard the man before him look. Severus took a seat behind his desk and squeezed the bridge of his nose, his eyes shutting as if to block out all thoughts for a moment in time.

"Better?" he inquired after a moment or two.

Severus' eyes snapped open and searched for the portrait that Albus currently resided in- one of a well-renowned Potions Master from Asia brewing a particularly taxing potion.

"Forgive me, I just had a run in with Black."

Dumbledore couldn't help but to inquire more into this. "Really?"

"It appears that the mutt has a tendency to destroy things- mainly my doors. And then he has the audacity to accuse me of wrongdoing! I ought to have killed him, (and made sure he was dead), years ago."

"I'm taking it by the fact that you're here, agitated I might add, that he left unscathed and that your doors are restored," Dumbledore said innocently enough though he was trying unsuccessfully to hide his small smile.

Severus looked up and narrowed his onyx eyes on his mentor. "Do not make me regret my decision on letting him walk away with all limbs attached."

This time Dumbledore did laugh.

This only proved to further Severus' anger as Dumbledore watched the man rise stiffly, walking over to a locked cabinet and extracting a bottle of what he was sure to be Firewhisky.

While he watched the man toss back a mouthful, Dumbledore's mind kicked into overdrive. Sirius would need a strong reason to ever enter Severus' domicile.

"Oh stuff it, old man, just spit it out!"

Dumbledore looked up from his quiet musings to see Severus nursing the bottle in both hands, the black eyes locked onto him. "Why was Sirius in your home?"

Severus snorted, meaning that he expected that question, and allowed more of the potent liquid to flow down his throat. "Why else? To inquire about Miss Granger and what I know about her whereabouts."

Dumbledore observed the man for a moment before asking softly, "Do you know where Hermione is, Severus?"

Black eyes burning with an intensity that he had never witnessed before met his gaze. "So what if I do? It's not my place to tell."

Dumbledore shrugged. "Maybe not, but there are people here worried about her. Her place is here among her friends and those who love her."

The bottle made a soft clink as Severus set it down on the table, not hard by any means but Dumbledore sensed there was a degree of anger in the movement.

"Miss Granger, I am to take it, does not wish to be around 'her friends' and the moment." Severus rose to his full height, slowly and menacingly making his way over to the portrait. "No one has ever yet stopped to consider that maybe she needs time away from it all. She gave up more than most in this war and, unlike others, she will never regain it."

Dumbledore gaped at the other man, knowing now that he did, in fact, know where Hermione was. However, he could also see the protectiveness in the other man, something he hadn't seen from him in a long time.

"Severus, you know you cannot keep her protected forever. Sooner or later, she is going to have to come back and face the past. There can be no healing if she continues to run."

"NO!"

The sudden outburst shocked Dumbledore as Severus whirled, his heavy black cloak swirling around him. He could tell that there was something else- something in the very man's manner- that was keeping him from revealing Hermione's location.

"Severus?" he ventured warily.

The man whirled back around, his fists clenched at his sides. "When and if, _if_, Miss Granger decides to re-enter the wizarding world, I will help her. Until then, I refuse to allow you lot to swoop in and 'save her' as you most likely will. She doesn't want to be saved, Albus, she just wants some time to herself."

"Are you sure there isn't another reason as to why you are protecting her?" Dumbledore found himself asking suddenly, not entirely sure why he did so, but it seemed like a good question to ask.

Severus paused momentarily and his skin grew a shade or two lighter in colour. Then, as if there was no hesitation, said, "No, there is no other reason."

Dumbledore studied him for a moment before giving him a curt nod and exiting the photograph, walking slowly back through the portraits to the Headmistress' office.

Yes, Albus Dumbledore liked to meddle and he certainly wasn't going to stop now.

**bdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdAMAYAbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd**

Hermione sat cross legged on her bed for a long time after Severus left to return to Hogwarts. During that time, she was dimly aware that Wispy had entered no less than three times to check on her, though she didn't respond to any of the elf's questions.

Sirius' presence here had been a real eye opener for her, as well as making her wonder about a number of things. Most importantly- _how_ was Sirius back from the dead?

She glanced at the clock and gave a small groan. It was getting rather late into the evening and she should start grading some of her papers. But, just as she was about to rise up and retrieve them, she decided against it. After all, she only taught on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays- tomorrow was Thursday.

Yes, she would mark them tomorrow.

She stretched her arms above her head and yawned, shaking her head slightly to wake herself back up. She really didn't want to fall asleep just yet just incase Severus decided to come back for some reason.

Instead, she sat there and stewed over the thoughts currently plaguing her mind. After a while, it seemed as if she had picked at her mind with a chisel and was now slightly more troubled than she was to start with.

Rubbing her arms slightly, Hermione soon found her hand splayed out against her midsection, the other hand resting on top of it. She shut her eyes against the tears and laid back against the bed.

Whoever said time healed everything had been lying.

"Life sucks," she muttered darkly to herself, rolling over onto her side and letting a single tear slip from her eye. She curled her legs up and shut her eyes once more, soon to be lost into the blackness of sleep.

What would seem like only minutes later, but actually three hours later, she woke up to an odd and unusual sound- one she was not used to.

Someone was knocking on the front door.

Hermione laid there for a moment or two, trying to decide whether she wanted to answer it or merely lay there and let the visitor go away.

Another knock, more precise this time.

She groaned and rolled over onto her back. "Bugger it all."

She figured that if she didn't get up, it would be severely rude and that Severus would chastise her on it. On the other hand, he might berate her _for_ opening the door.

Frowning, Hermione sat up slowly and ran her hands over her bushy hair in an attempt to flatten it slightly. Who would be visiting anyways?

Wispy appeared in the doorway and looked at her. "Would Missus like Wispy to get the door?" she squeaked, wringing her hands together.

Hermione considered it for a moment or two, listening to see whether the visitor would go away. No such luck.

There came another knock, harder this time.

"No Wispy, I'll get it," Hermione answered as she forced herself to stand, stretching her limbs as she did so and giving a mighty yawn.

This seemed to concern Wispy a great deal as she gave a frightened little squeak and bounded onto the bed. "Missus mustn't! Master would be very angry."

Hermione looked at the elf before her through groggy eyes and shook off her worries. "Nonsense, Wispy. It's probably just a salesman or a lost muggle."

"Missus…"

"Wispy."

"Missus, why don't you let Wispy get it?" the elf pleaded.

Hermione smiled at her and began to walk towards the door as more and more knocks rang out against the hard mahogany of the front door. "I assure you, Wispy, I am quite capable of answering the door by myself."

"It's not that which I am worried about Missus," the house elf confided weakly.

Hermione stared at her for a moment before saying, "Like I said, it's probably just a muggle that has lost his way and needs some directions. He probably saw the lights on and…"

The knocks stopped for a second, causing Hermione to frown, before they started again. Even though she said it was a muggle, she couldn't help but wonder why the person was being so persistent.

"I better get that."

Wispy still seemed to think it was a bad idea as she followed Hermione out of the bedroom and towards the front door where she opened it.

Now, Hermione had once discovered that neither fate or luck was on her side, and at this instant she concluded that she must have done something to anger the fates, for the person on the other side of the door was not a muggle.

"Hermione?"

**Cheerios and Spaghetti O's,**

**MiZZ AmAyA**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I, sadly, cannot admit to owning anything remotely related to Harry Potter….**

**The Price of Love**

**Beta: Raspberri13**

**NOTE: If any of you read the original post, I'm sorry. I uploaded the wrong story...sorry.**

**Chapter 5**

Sirius Black had been sitting a small muggle pub for well over an hour before a sudden realization came to him- Snape never once mentioned who his daughter was.

Now, this wasn't really suspicious, or shouldn't have been, but with the sudden disappearance of Hermione and Snape's daughters reappearance, it was.

The two events coincided with one another.

Weird? Sirius thought so. So, tipping back another glass of rum, Sirius laid some notes down on the counter and quickly exited the pub, his destination one place where he thought he'd never go, let alone twice in one night.

The wards were not up, he noticed as he neared the place which was extremely odd. However, there were a few lights on in the house so he figured that Snape was probably still inside and just didn't really bother to put them back in place.

How wrong he was.

He knocked on the door and waited a few minutes with baited breath only to realize that his knocks probably weren't going to be answered. And so he continued knocking.

He didn't really know how long he had stood there continuously knocking, but he figured it had been a while. Surely Snape would have heard him by now…

And then the door had opened.

Sirius felt his mind literally shut down as he stared at the person on the other side of the door. It wasn't Snape…

"Hermione?"

"Oh bugger it…," she cut off suddenly and squeezed her eyes shut. He was sure that whatever was about to come out of that pretty little mouth of hers wasn't going to be anything that could be said in the presence of her grandmother.

She opened them back up after taking a few deep breaths and he was shocked by the emotion behind her brown orbs. She didn't let him have time to ponder it, though, as she suddenly reached out and grabbed onto his shirt, pulling him inside with one yank.

"Wh…how…why?" he stuttered, raking his hands through his hair as he tried to get a grasp on the situation. Finally, "_You're_ Snape's daughter?"

She had that deer caught in the headlights look as she stared at him. "Uh…no?" she finished lamely, leaning back against the door.

She ran a hand across her forehead as she regained her wits and then said, "Look, this isn't how it looks at all…"

"What it bloody well looks like is that you've been shacking up with Snape while everyone else was worrying about you." He didn't mean to be snappy with her, but the image of her and Snape….he just didn't want to think about it.

She came forward, her palms up in a pleading gesture. "Sirius, it's not like that at all. He just gave me a place to stay, nothing else."

He rubbed his face with his hands as he took a step back away from her, muttering, "Gods, I need a drink."

He heard her call the house elf…Wispy?…and ask her to bring them in some Firewhisky with a couple of glasses. He heard the small pop, quickly followed by another pop and then another.

"Here."

He opened his eyes to find Hermione standing there with one glass extended towards him, the other held tightly in her hand. She looked at him pleadingly and so he took it.

They both downed their drinks quickly.

"Won't you…er…have a seat," she muttered as she took a seat on the small couch.

Sirius stared at her for a moment and decided to take her up on her offer, but instead of taking a seat on one of the chairs opposite of her, he sat down beside of her on the couch.

"Okay…this is really confusing," he managed to say as the silence between them extended.

He heard her give a feeble laugh in response and saw her nodding her head out of the corner of his eye. She had grown up…

No longer was there that innocent girl of fifteen that he remembered. No, in her place was a woman who had faced horrors that no one should ever face. Beside him sat a woman who understood better than most the meaning of loss…

"I'm fine, Sirius," she said as if she had sensed his scrutiny.

He didn't respond, he only gave her a small half smile and continued to gaze at her. Dark brown hair…almost the colour of rich dark chocolate…with eyes to match. It was still its bushy mess though it had tamed down considerable with the length she wore it at now. Her body, oh Merlin her body, it had developed nicely…

"Sirius?"

"Sorry," he muttered, snapping his eyes away from her and to the fire. "It's just…you're so different than how you used to be…how I remember you."

She finally gave him an earnest smile that momentarily stopped his heart in his chest. "Sirius, you've been gone for quite a while, of course I'm going to be different."

He grinned. "Yeah, but I still hadn't expected you to look so…womanly."

"Womanly?" she asked with a short laugh, shaking her head lightly.

"Yeah. I don't know, I guess I had this image of you in my head of how you would look…I just kept thinking of you as a fifteen year old, only slightly taller."

She grimaced. "Gods, I looked horrible at fifteen!"

"No," Sirius said softly, causing her brown eyes to look straight into his, "no you didn't."

They merely sat there and stared at each other for a moment, their eyes locking. Brown and grey swirling together in an intimate dance of the senses.

"I'm sorry," she finally muttered, almost inaudible but he still heard her just the same.

He smiled as he wrapped his arms around her, bringing her body into his in a hug. "It's okay, Hermione, you have nothing to be sorry about. I'm sorry that I snapped at you. It was uncalled for and very rude of me."

She buried her head into his chest, taking the opportunity to inhale his scent, as she fought back the tears. What was wrong with her? She never cried!

"No, I can understand why you did. As for me, I shouldn't have kept everybody worried. It wasn't my intention. I just… I just wanted to get away for a bit, you know?"

He nodded as he ran one hand over her hair, the other making slow circles over her back. "I understand, but Harry and the others, they miss you, Harry especially. You're like a sister to him and he still blames himself for what happened."

"I wanted to," she mumbled and he had to pause to think about what she was referring to.

"Hermione," he said almost hesitantly, "what happened that night? You know, the night that you three destroyed the last of the Horcruxes."

She stiffened in his embrace and he feared that he had gone to far. And then he felt it- the slight relaxing of her in his arms and her hands slowly wrapping around him, clinging to him.

"I…I gave up something because…," she paused, "because I love Harry and didn't want to force it upon him," she finally said, answering without really answering.

"Hermione…," he started but she cut him off when she lifted her head and stared straight into his eyes, "I'm not ready, Sirius."

Sirius rested his forehead against hers, closing his eyes as he breathed in her scent. "Alright, Hermione," he said softly, "alright."

Neither knew who was the first to break away, nor did they know how long they had stayed there in that position, but one of them did finally. Hermione looked away from him into the fire, though she had grasped one of his hands tightly into her own and refused to let go.

"I have a favour to ask of you," she said after gathering up her courage. "You're not going to like it, but I want you to do it… for me."

He had a feeling he knew what she was going to say and he _knew_ for a fact that he wasn't going to like it. But could he deny her?

"Don't tell them where I am…not just yet," she pleaded, her eyes finally looking back towards him. "I know I should tell… I just can't, not yet."

Sirius looked away from her as he considered her request. He knew that she would eventually come back to the wizarding world, but how long would it be before she did so?

"I'll agree on one condition, Hermione," he finally said, his eyes snapping back towards her. "You have to write to Harry to let him know that you're okay, and that you'll return soon. I don't know whether I could keep it a secret from him if he's constantly out looking for you."

She smiled. "Alright, Sirius, I'll write to him. I'm planning on returning soon anyways."

"How soon?" was his immediate question.

"Right now I'm teaching at a small London community school. I have to finish this term up but after that I'm free. I was going to return then."

"How long?"

"About another month and a half… not too long," she said with a small shrug.

"May I… may I come and visit you sometimes?" he asked softly, afraid that she would deny him that small right. He was scared that if he left her for an extended amount of time that she would up and disappear again… this time for good.

"Sure," she agreed, reaching for a pad and pen to jot down the address for him. "You can also come here, well, when Severus isn't here of course."

As she said that, he suddenly remembered his whole reason for being here. "Yeah, about that. So was Snape's whole story a lie because he honestly had me feeling sorry for him."

"No, Sirius," she said sadly, "it wasn't a lie. I don't know who his daughter is or anything, but I know that it wasn't a lie. He wouldn't do that… not even to you."

Sirius nodded and pocketed the address. Leaning forward, he brushed his lips against her forehead. "Take care, Hermione."

She smiled and walked with him to the door. "You too," she whispered as he disappeared from sight.

**bdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdAMAYAbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd**

Harry James Potter was not a happy camper.

As he arrived back into his little house at Godric's Hollow, he let out a frustrated sigh and preceded to blow things up. One of the most greatest things about magic is that he could easily blow things up, and repair them again, only to blow them up once more.

The light tapping at the study room door informed him of Ginny's presence; she was the only one who would disturb him when he was in a foul mood.

He turned just as the door opened and, sure enough, in walked to feisty redheaded sister of his dead best friend. He felt his temper coming down just by her presence.

"Hey Harry," she greeted as she walked over and placed a chaste kiss against his lips. "Bad day?"

He grunted. "You could say that." He turned and waved his wand, causing the items in the room to return to their original state. "I know they know something, they just won't tell me and it's really starting to frustrate me."

She only nodded and watched him in his task, her hands folded neatly in front of her. She knew that the best way to deal with his temper was to just sit back and let it ride out.

"I was thrown out of Hogwarts, not literally of course, but McGonagall told me in her roundabout way that it would be best if I just left. Then during my conversation with her, Sirius somehow managed to disappear, and I haven't heard from him since."

"Maybe he had to go do something," she commented lightly.

He rounded on her. "But why didn't he tell me? It's not like him to just up and leave."

"Harry," she said lightly with a small smile, "Sirius is unpredictable, we both know that. Whenever something takes his fancy, he follows it."

Harry sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "I know, it's just… frustrating sometimes."

She nodded and took his hands in hers. "I know, love."

"It's not fair."

"I know."

"I lose both Ron and Hermione, one to death and the other because she disappeared, and now Sirius just keeps disappearing. I just… Merlin, I'm going to have a nervous breakdown one of these days."

Ginny chuckled lightly and was soon joined by Harry. "Harry, everything will work out, you'll see."

He opened his mouth to respond, but just then a large, black owl appeared at the window, tapping furiously. His piercing eyes went straight through Harry in what appeared to be a threat.

"Wonder whose bird that is," he muttered as he walked over and opened the window.

The owl swooped in and perched on the very edge of the table as if was afraid to contaminate itself by touching Harry's belongings. It seemed so… dignified that Harry almost laughed as it stuck out its leg and flew off almost immediately after delivering the roll of parchment.

Ginny came over to stand behind Harry as he slowly unrolled it. She watched as his green eyes opened in confusion and then to amazement.

"Who is it from?" she asked.

Harry turned to her, his green eyes displaying something she thought she'd never see again- hope. "It's from Hermione."

**Hope you liked it…there aren't that many chapters left. Four… I'm liking these short stories…they give me a break from the much longer, strenuous ones.. **

**Thanks for reading this chapter and for reviewing. I appreciate each and every one of them!**

**MiZZ AmAyA**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I, sadly, cannot admit to owning anything remotely related to Harry Potter….**

**The Price of Love**

**Beta: Raspberri13**

**Chapter 6**

It had been one month since Sirius had discovered Hermione at Severus' house; one month since she had sent off her first letter to Harry; one month since she had learnt of Severus' dark past.

Hermione had yet to tell Severus of Sirius' discovery. She was, she admitted, a bit afraid of what his reaction would be to that particular piece of news. Though he made sure to stop in every weekend (which was very odd), she kept her mouth shut and didn't mention it.

Sirius visited her often at her community school and usually ended up hanging around until her last class where they would silently walk home. Sometimes he would stop by and take her out to lunch whether it be at a small café or a picnic in a park.

He never came to Severus' house, though. That was one place he no longer ventured to. He claimed that it had more to do along the lines of personal boundaries but she knew that he just didn't want to sit in a place that Severus owned for very long.

He became her companion, her friend, her confidant. He was there when she had a rough day and just needed a shoulder to lean on; he was there when she was in a good mood and wanted to celebrate. He was just always there for her.

Hermione didn't know when it had happened, actually, she wasn't even sure she had known that it _was_ happening. It was a slow build up, a small inclination that continued over the thirty days they had been seeing each other.

Hermione Granger found herself attracted to Sirius Black.

And not just on the physical level either, though she contested that that particular aspect of him wasn't all that bad either, but on the intellectual sense as well. He was very knowledgeable in a wide range of subjects and he challenged her in every way.

No, Hermione hadn't known it was happening, but happen it did and she couldn't deny the torrent of feelings anymore. But though she might admit them to herself, she had no plans whatsoever of acting upon them.

And that's when she came to a conclusion.

At the moment, the only companions she had from the wizarding world were Severus, who she barely saw, and Sirius, who she saw all the time. So, the answer to her problem was to simple submerge herself into the wizarding world once again.

Yes, this was the perfect solution. That way, Sirius wasn't the only one that she saw all the time and gradually her feelings would go away.

Right?

Merlin, she hoped so…

Hermione rubbed her temples as she shut her eyes against all the thoughts bombarding her mind at the moment. She still had three more papers to grade, not that she expected anything spectacular from them.

She quickly marked them and set them off to the side with the others. She was currently sitting at home nursing a mug of chocolate and a doughnut- the good kind with the cream filling and vanilla icing.

The clock in the corner chimed nine. Hermione looked up and settled her gaze on a point past the window as her mind drifted like a lazy river.

"Missus?"

Hermione shook her head to break herself from her trance and looked over to where Wispy stood beside of her. "Yes Wispy?"

"Would Missus like something? Anything?"

Hermione smiled and shook her head while she stretched her arms above her head. "No thank you, Wispy, I'm fine at the moment. I think I'm just going to write another letter to Harry before I head up to bed."

"But Missus just wrote Harry Potter yesterday," she said with a little confusion.

"I know," she said as she stood up to fish some parchment from the drawer, "but I was going to see if he would like to meet me tomorrow in Diagon Alley. It's a weekend so I don't have to worry about classes."

"Missus is reentering wizarding world?"

"Yes Wispy, I am."

And with that grin on her face, Hermione wrote out her letter to Harry and sealed it, sending it off with Severus' foul bird, Artemis. She couldn't wait until tomorrow…

**bdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdAMAYAbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd**

Diagon Alley, Hermione conceded, was nothing at all like she remembered. The buildings were no longer ragged looking- a result of the war- and there were a lot more people in the streets. They seemed so much happier as well.

Hermione hugged her cloak tighter to her as she squeezed through the crowds. No one really paid much attention to her; she figured they got so many strangers here that she didn't stick out like a sore thumb.

She passed by Flourish and Blotts, which was bustling with activity. Adults rushed by her, their arms laden with books and other purchases. They were laughing and joking with each other as they walked together, always offering a friendly smile to those they passed.

Hermione gazed around in wonder- everything had changed so much. She guessed that the wizarding world was, in a way, healing itself much like she sought to heal herself.

"Hermione?"

She turned around with a smile on her face, recognizing the male voice. "Harry," she exclaimed as she threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly.

He squeezed her back, holding on to her tightly as they stood in the middle of the street. "Gods, Hermione, it is so good to see you again," he whispered into her ear.

She smiled. "It's good to see you too."

Harry pulled back from her, though he kept his arms about her. "It's been too long." And then he asked the one question she was waiting for. "Where have you been?"

"I can't tell you that, Harry, not yet. I can tell you, though, that I'm safe and well cared for. I'm not on my own either."

He nodded though she could tell that he wanted to question her further on the subject. "How about we go get something to eat at the Leaky Cauldron? Then we can just walk around or something, you know, take in the sites."

"Sounds good," she said as she took his arm and together they walked towards the entryway of Diagon Alley where they could enter the pub.

Tom waved to Harry, though he didn't seem to recognize her. They were served rather quickly- a large plate of food each and two bottles of butter beer. They talked of random things while they ate, never once trespassing over that invisible line she drew.

When they finished, Harry paid and they both rose to journey through Diagon Alley. He showed her the new stores that littered the path as well as how some of the old ones had changed.

"Look," he said suddenly, pulling her to a stop. He pointed over to the side and she couldn't help but to laugh. "They always said that they would get a place here."

"It's so….," she sought for the adjective she was looking for, "bright."

Harry laughed this time. "They said it would draw people in." He paused. "Oddly enough, it has worked rather well for them. Their business is booming."

"I can tell," she commented as she watched the steady stream of customers- both young and old- going in and out of the large flashy building.

"Want to go in?" he inquired.

She thought about it for a moment before shaking her head. "Not today I think. Maybe another day, though."

He nodded and they continued on their way. "The Apothecary's prices have went up which has a few people mad, but some of the items are getting harder to obtain," Harry informed her as they passed said shop. "Some magical creatures still haven't returned and some just aren't heavily populated any more."

She nodded but kept her mouth shut. She had heard Severus saying the exact same thing a number of times but she couldn't tell Harry that of course.

"What's that?" she asked, pointing towards a building that hadn't been there the last time she was. There were a lot of people circling around it.

Harry frowned slightly. "That's a miniature Ministry. Some of the Aurors are located here as well as a place where you can place complaints."

"Complaints?"

"Er…how to explain it," he muttered. "Say if you wanted to file a complaint against someone or something, then you would come here. Well, if it's a minimal crime. The larger offenses have to be taken to the main Ministry, of course."

"Hmm," she hummed, noncommittal. She allowed her eyes to take in every detail of the building, quickly storing it away in her memory.

Harry placed a hand on her elbow. "Come on." He led her to Madame Malkins and she gave in to temptation, allowing him to lead her inside to purchase some new robes.

She selected two pairs- one in the shade of periwinkle, the other a dark midnight blue with silver darting in every now and then.

Harry insisted on paying for them, much to her chagrin. When she preceded to insist that she pay for them, he merely said, "Think of it as two years worth of birthday presents."

She backed down.

Madame Malkin wrapped her robes for her and she instantly shrunk the package, easily slipping it into the pocket of her cloak. She smiled up at Harry as he handed over the money to the older woman.

She really hadn't weighed her decision on meeting Harry here today. However, as soon as she stepped out into the street again, it soon became apparent that she should have.

Standing directly opposite of them in the door of the Apothecary, was Severus. He had yet to see her and she was quickly trying to think up a way to avoid his critical eye.

"Harry, it's getting rather late…"

"It's only one."

"…and I have some other things I have to do today," she continued as if she didn't hear him. "Why don't I owl you later and we can get together again."

"Hermione," he started but she didn't give him a chance to finish as she took off down the street, waving back at him.

**bdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdAMAYAbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd**

Harry sat down at his desk at home later that evening and thought back to the day. It was obvious that something had scared Hermione, but what?

She had seemed so happy one moment and then they had stepped back out into the street. That was when her mood had changed.

She must have seen something…or someone. He tried to remember what was in viewing range…the Apothecary. So who had been hanging about there that had scared her away?

"Harry."

The twenty year old turned to meet the inquiring gaze of his godfather. "Hey Sirius. What are you up to?"

Sirius shrugged and sat down on the chair near the desk. "Nothing much. I went by to see one of my friends earlier but she wasn't in."

Harry winked. "Oh, one of _those_ type of friends, eh?"

"No," Sirius denied easily. "She's just a friend." He paused, obviously stewing over something. He shook his head. "Anyways, what's wrong with you? You look troubled."

"Oh, er…I saw Hermione today?"

Sirius' head snapped up. "What?"

Harry looked at him, confused at his odd behaviour. He shook it off, though, and repeated, "I said I saw Hermione today."

"Where?" was Sirius' next question.

"In Diagon Alley," Harry answered somewhat hesitantly. In truth, he had never seen his godfather look so worried over something so trivial. "She asked me to meet her there and so I did. However, she got startled over something and quickly left."

Sirius seemed to calm down a little bit at that, leaning back in his seat. "Where were you when she got startled?" he questioned, wondering whether she had gained Severus' permission before meeting Harry in a public place.

"We were at Madame Malkins."

Sirius nodded. That would do it, he thought as he recalled that the Apothecary was right across from it. Severus had probably made an unexpected visit and she had saw him.

"Sirius?"

He snapped out of his thoughts and looked towards his godson. "Yes?"

"You know something, don't you?" the younger man asked. During the war, he had somehow learnt to read the expressions on others' faces.

Sirius stood from his chair and looked into the emerald green orbs. "I can't tell you anything, Harry. Just be patient with her, though."

With that, he left the Potter's residence and apparated to a place where he thought he'd never have to go to again- Snape's house.

**MiZZ AmAyA**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I, sadly, cannot admit to owning anything remotely related to Harry Potter….**

**The Price of Love**

**Beta: Raspberri13**

**Chapter 7**

Hermione sat on the edge of the couch and waited until Severus was through with his long winded speech on how irresponsible and maddening she was.

He had saw her.

She zoned out a bit. Really, he was just repeating himself now.

"Are you listening to me?" he snapped suddenly.

"Of course I am," she replied with her best innocent face, though he still looked at her suspiciously. "Alright," he drawled, "what did I just say?"

She straightened in her seat and made her face contort in an imitation of him. "_Hermione, that had to be one of the most irresponsible things you have ever done. First you claim that you want to 'escape' and that you can't take it, and then you turn around and willingly place yourself back into the same…_"

"ALRIGHT!"

She smiled up at him innocently as he stood there, clenching his fists at his side. "What? You asked me what you were saying and so I was only repeating it."

"You were mocking me," he pointed out.

She shrugged. "Beggars can't be choosers."

"Hermione," he started warningly.

She threw up her hands and leaned back on the couch. "Alright, alright, alright. I'll stop. Now, is there anything else that you want to yell at me about."

"I think I'm through yelling…"

"Good."

"…but I would like to know one thing before I head back to Hogwarts."

She stared at him as if waiting and so he opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, there was a knock at the door.

He looked at it for a moment before swiftly turning back towards her and gesturing for her to go to her room. She sighed and did as he decreed.

Just as she entered her room, she heard him snap the door open and then an exclamation that made her want to die right then and there.

"Black?! What are you doing here…again?"

Hermione stifled her groan and sank to the floor, drawing her knees up to her chest where she began to repeatedly bang her head off of them. Why, after so many weeks of not coming here, did he have to show up tonight?

Harry, of course.

Yes, she figured that Harry told him about their trip to Diagon Alley and he thought that he'd just come on over and check up on her. Gods, did he say anything to Harry?

"Er…well, I just…," she heard Sirius stumbling for an answer, "wanted to talk about… well, what you said a month ago and…yeah, I just wanted to talk."

"Now?" came Severus' silky reply.

"Er…yeah?"

She could practically hear Severus' thoughts inside her head and she knew what was coming would be nothing short of the Spanish Inquisition.

"So, you wait a month until after I tell you my whole sordid past before coming back, uninvited again I might add, and expect me to just sit down for a 'merry chat' with you."

"Er…yeah?"

"Do you really expect me to believe that, Black?"

"Er…yeah?"

She heard Severus' growl even from where she was behind the closed door. "Black, if you keep muttering that phrase, I swear I will throttle you the muggle way."

"Dully noted," came the reply.

There seemed to be a pause and Hermione could just envision the two men engaged in a staring contest, neither of their prides would allow them to be the first to look away, of course.

"Are you going to leave or am I going to have to force you from my property?" came Severus' dark growl after a moment or two.

Hermione waited with baited breath for what Sirius' response would be. Would he reveal the true reason why he was here tonight?

"Alright Snape, you win this round," came the much awaited answer.

She heard the door click shut after a moment or two and momentarily contemplated putting a strong locking charm on her door, but she dismissed that idea quickly. Severus would be able to get through it in a heart beat.

"Oh Hermione," came the silky draw of her former Potions Master, "would you come out here for a second?"

"Er….," she looked around the room, desperately searching for any excuse.

"If you don't come out here then I _will_ come in there and we _will_ talk even if I have to put a body binding curse on you."

Hermione sighed and hefted herself up off the floor. She might as well go face the music. Anyways, it would be better to face him now rather than avoid him and make him even angrier.

She stepped around the doorway into the sitting room. "Yes Severus?" she asked sweetly, pasting on her biggest and brightest smile.

"Have you been meeting with Black?" he drawled slowly, not a bit affected by her portrayed innocence.

"Well…," she started slowly, locking her hands together behind her back and rocking back and forth on her feet, "not technically. You see, he's just been coming around…"

"Hermione…"

"It wasn't my fault!" Funny how, under pressure (mainly his), she caved. Usually she was able to withstand most interrogation, but never from him, especially when his ink-like eyes.

He took a seat and waved the glass of brandy he was holding at her. "Explain."

"Well, after you left that one night, he came back to talk to you and obviously you weren't here. I was so sure that it was just some muggle lost and, you know, needing directions," she elucidated lamely.

"And so you opened the door," he concluded with a condemning stare. "How many times…"

Hermione threw up her hands before he could continue. "I know! I know! It was stupid and, well, just incredibly stupid of me to be so naïve. I shouldn't have opened the door. I should have let Wispy take care of it."

"Exactly."

"But what if it _had_ been a muggle?" she asked.

"It wasn't."

"That's not the point."

"Hermione, your fruitless arguments are not the point. _You _opened the door, _you _allowed him to see you, and now _you _have lost the only privacy you had."

She lowered her eyes. "I'm sorry."

She heard him sigh heavily and stand from his chair. She didn't look up as his heavy footfalls indicated that he was coming towards her. She felt his hands upon her shoulders as he stood directly in front of her.

"Hermione," he said softly, kindly, "please look at me."

Brown eyes rose to meet those of her guardian, her friend, her mentor. They were wide with a small amount of fear- not of him but because of the thought that he might be disappointed in her.

"I shouldn't have yelled at you. What you did… I'm sure you have a very good reason for doing so and I should not try to control your life. If you want to re-enter the wizarding world, then it is your own choice to make." He paused. "Do you forgive me?"

The smile broke out across her face before he was even done with his short speech and she had her arms locked around him soon after. "Of course I forgive you, you great bat. I am so sorry that I didn't consult you. I was just so afraid that you were going to be mad at me."

He placed a finger under her chin and rose her face up so that she looked directly into his eyes. Then, he smiled. "Never."

**bdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdAMAYAbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd**

Hermione sat with Sirius on a park bench in a part of London two weeks after 'the episode.' Today had been her last day of teaching… Her last day of freedom before she had no excuse whatsoever of fully immersing herself into the wizarding world.

Sirius had stayed with her today while she handed out grade cards to the few students who had actually bothered to show up on the last day. He had stood silently, watching her as she flittered about the room.

Now it was nearing seven thirty and they had been sitting on this park bench since three. Time did not exist at that moment.

"Walk," Sirius announced gruffly and stood from the bench, offering her his hand. She broke away from her reverie and took it, not noticing until ten minutes into their walk that he had yet to let go.

The sky had darkened considerably and Sirius pulled to a stop in the middle of the park where there were no trees. Spreading out his cloak like a blanket, he laid down and then patted the space beside of him.

They laid side by side, their bodies pressed up tight against each other. They stared up at the stars, studying the constellations and playing a silent game of identifying them.

"Why him?" he finally asked, his voice muffled.

Hermione rolled her head over to look at his profile. It was only then that she really took in his looks. Black hair hanging loosely to right below his chin, grey eyes the colour of the morning mist, a chiselled feature- one that had developed nicely since she had last seen him… The last time he had been alive.

"He understood," she answered just as quietly.

He rolled his head over and their eyes clashed together. Their noses were almost touching, their breath mingled together.

"Hermione…"

That broke the spell.

Hermione quickly turned her head back around and leaned forward, settling herself into a sitting position. She drew up her knees, resting her chin against them.

He sat up beside her, propping himself up on his arm and leaning towards her slightly. "Hermione?" he asked softly, his free hand coming out to touch her arm.

His touch burned her skin.

She jumped back slightly, scooting slightly away from him without going off the blanket. She was confused. Why? Why was this happening?

"Come on, love, talk to me," he pleaded. His hand now came to a rest on her cheek, applying just a bit of pressure to turn her face to his. "Please."

"Sirius…," her voice faltered slightly over his name, "This…" She stopped and took in a deep breath, regaining her composure. "I can't do this."

"What?"

She gestured madly between them. "This." She jerked her hand free when it was grabbed by him. "Please…"

"Talk to me, Hermione." He snatched her hand back and pressed a sweet kiss to the back of it. "Open up to me, trust me. Just trust me… Please."

As she stared into his eyes, she began to feel the walls she had once constructed faltering ever so slightly. "Sirius, I had my reasons for going to Severus," she explained quickly, "and I had my reasons for hiding from the wizarding world… From Harry."

"Why?" He shook his head. "Make me understand, Hermione. Help me to understand."

She stared at him and then down at their interlocked hands, their fingers somehow had entangled themselves. His thumb was lightly stroking at her bare flesh.

She stood suddenly, wrenching her hand from his grasp as she did so, and stared down at him defiantly. "I'm sorry, Sirius, but there are some things better left unsaid."

He went to stand as well but a well placed hand on his shoulder stopped him. "Hermione?" he asked in general befuddlement.

"I just want to thank you… For everything." She touched his arm softly. "You have helped me without even realizing it. Thank you."

He sighed and leaned back on the cloak, looking up at her through sad eyes. "This is the point where you tell me that our relationship shouldn't continue, right?"

She smiled at him slightly and asked, "What relationship?"

He continued to stare at her for a second before bowing his head, his black locks hanging in front of his eyes so that she could no longer see what he was thinking. "So we tell no one that I knew where you were. You pretend to be shocked to see me, and I you, correct?"

She nodded though she knew that he didn't see. "Yes."

He stood up from the ground slowly, stretching his limbs slightly as he did so. "Goodbye Hermione," was the last thing he said as he grabbed his cloak and disapparated.

She stared at the spot for a second or two, blinking back the betraying tears in her eyes before following suit.

Tomorrow she would re-enter the wizarding world and Sirius Black would just be another name…

**A/N: I would like to take this time to say… I love those little sticks that you dip into cheese…I've had about three of them for supper…Yum. I ALSO HAD MY FIRST DECENT MEAL TODAY SINCE COMING TO THIS PLACE! Yay to Amanda who took me out to eat for a good, warm, delicious meal at a place where they spit peanut shells on the floor…lol…That's fancy for me folks!**

**Thank you all and keep leavin the love!**

**MiZZ AmAyA**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I, sadly, cannot admit to owning anything remotely related to Harry Potter….**

**The Price of Love**

**WARNING: Chapter Un-Beta'd. I thought I'd should post this before ya'll kill me and so I didn't wait to get it back from my beta. **

**Chapter 8**

The party was a hit.

Everyone who was anyone was there dressed in their finest and mingling about with people they didn't know. The aristocracy even mixed with those of the lower class, for once not judging them on how fine their clothing was.

Harry stood in the very centre of it all, one arm wrapped around Ginny and the other around Hermione. He was the host of the party after all.

Hermione shifted uncomfortably under the scrutiny of everyone and quietly excused herself. She hated all the attention she was receiving. She had been back in the wizarding world for a month and already she was ready to hex the next person that asked her where she had been.

She manoeuvred easily through the crowd, ducking her head so that no one would notice her and stop her. She wanted some peace and quiet, she wanted her privacy back.

But it didn't appear that she would get it.

Just as she was about to head into the cloak room, she lifted her head and caught sight of something that stopped her heart cold. There, across the room with his head thrown back in laughter, was Sirius Black with his arm draped around some trashy redhead.

Hermione watched as the woman snuggled closer to Sirius- who seemed to be enjoying it- and run her hand seductively over his chest. He smiled down at her suggestively.

She could literally feel her heart start to crack and shatter within her chest.

"Such displays are indecent and should be taken to the privacy of their home," a familiar voice drawled behind her in his condemning way.

Hermione turned gratefully towards him and allowed herself to walk into his welcomed embrace. The tears that she was once able to hold back fell freely now as he tenderly ran his hand over her bushy mass.

"I'm sorry, Hermione," Severus whispered as he held her while she cried, "but it will all be okay and work out, you'll see."

Hermione sniffed and looked up at him, her eyes red and puffy. "Promise?"

He smiled. "I promise." He drew her back into the shadows and looked around at the crowd. "This isn't your thing, I know, so how about we get out of here and go get a bite to eat somewhere? How about that little café that you love so much, hmm?"

Hermione smiled as she nodded her head. "That sounds great. Let me just leave a note for Harry in case he wonders where I got off to."

He waited patiently while she jotted down a note for Harry for a waiter to deliver to him before they both apparated into an empty alley way beside of the small muggle café. Severus held out his arm for her to take and they both walked in, oblivious to the numerous stares they were receiving for their odd clothing.

Hermione ordered up a large slice of pie and a steaming cup of cocoa with some cream on top while Severus ordered a plate of biscuits and scones as well as a large cup of tea. They didn't converse while they ate, both lost in their own private musings.

Finally, once they were both done and the plates were whisked away, Severus wiped his mouth with a napkin and looked at her. "Hermione, what are your feelings towards Black?"

Hermione looked at him for a moment, turning the answer over in her mind. It was amazing really, after weeks of struggling to come to turns with it, the answer was the first thing in her mind when she woke up and the last when she went to sleep.

"I think I might have fallen in love with him," she answered softly, lowering her eyes to her hands. She didn't want to see his reaction to that revelation.

"I see," he drawled finally. He took in a deep breath and she raised her eyes back up to him. "Hermione, why did you return to the wizarding world? Was it for you or was it for Black?"

"Me," she stated before shaking her head. "Him." She shrugged and smiled slightly. "Both."

He clasped one of her hands in his. "I know that I don't have the highest regard for Black and I doubt that will ever change," she snorted, "but I will stand beside of you in whatever you choose to do. No matter what, you won't have to do it alone."

She stared at her former Potions Master. He had changed so much over the years, not only in the way he treated her but his outlook on life in general.

Gathering up her courage, she asked a question that had been on her mind for quite a while now. "Will you tell me about your daughter?"

He slowly withdrew his hand as he leaned back in his chair, his ink-like eyes surveying her closely. Then, he smiled. "Hermione, you have always been the brightest witch of your age but when it comes to common sense, you have none."

She sat back, crossing her arms over her chest as she raised a brow. "Excuse me?"

Smirking, he quirked one black brow and said, "You heard me. You have no common sense whatsoever. You are completely book smart."

"I…," she started indignantly but soon stopped, his words to Sirius replaying over in her mind. "Oh."

"Yeah. Oh."

**bdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdAMAYAbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd**

Harry stood with Ginny off to the side as the party came to a close. He had received Hermione's note earlier and admittedly had been worried until Ginny told him that Hermione might need some time.

Still, her behaviour and the unanswered questions he had made him worry quite a bit about her. She just wasn't the same Hermione anymore.

"Hey Ginny, Harry," Sirius greeted as he walked over to them, having detached the redhead from his hip. "Are you guys heading home already?"

"Not yet, Sirius," Harry informed his godfather. "We're going to hang around here for a bit to see if they need any help cleaning up. You and…er…"

"Marissa."

"You and Marissa can go home, though." Harry leaned around the older man to get a look at the redhead. "She seems….bored."

Sirius looked back at said redhead and nodded. "Yeah, she's been complaining since we got here that she wanted to go home. Actually, she really is rather annoying."

"And you're seeing her why?" Ginny spoke up.

Sirius shrugged. "I needed a date and she was available."

Ginny snorted and rolled her eyes in disgust. "Yeah, that's a real good reason right there to invite someone along."

Sirius only shrugged, not caring enough to argue. "I haven't seen Hermione all night. Did she decide not to come and sink back into her hiding hole?"

"Sirius!" Ginny admonished but Harry laid a hand on her shoulder to stop her. "That isn't fair, Sirius, and you know it," the young man said pointedly.

"Why? She's the one that keeps separating herself from others. She's the one that obviously doesn't want the company."

"Sirius, enough," Harry said warningly. "You don't know all the details so you will never understand her reasoning for leaving."

Sirius stepped up to his godson. For the first time, Sirius' eyes were angry as he gazed at the younger man. "No, what I don't understand is why she keeps pushing those that love her away. What I don't understand is why she won't give a relationship a chance, why she won't give me a chance."

"You…?" Harry asked, confused.

"Yeah, me," Sirius clarified. "I discovered her a long time ago, Harry. Remember that day that you and me went up to Hogwarts, well I followed Snape because he was acting funny. Hermione had been staying with Snape."

"What?" Harry asked loudly, drawing a lot of attention their way.

"Yeah, he took her in and was hiding her. Well, she agreed to allow me to visit her and so I did for about two and a half months. After that, well, we hit it off but she refused to even try with me. She told me she wanted to act like it never happened."

"Sirius…"

"She obviously doesn't even want to try in a relationship. She's probably with Snape right now, hiding behind his cloak."

"SIRIUS!"

Sirius stopped and gazed at the younger man who now was clenching his fists. "That's enough," Harry said in a low menacing tone. "You're my godfather but if you say another bad thing about Hermione, I won't hesitate to hit you."

Sirius stared at him for a moment before shaking his head. "You wouldn't understand…"

"No, Sirius, you're the one that doesn't understand. Have you ever thought that maybe Hermione was trying to protect you by turning away? Have you ever considered what she was giving up by walking away from you?"

"She…"

"She gave up a lot more than you could ever imagine. She always wanted the best for you, you know. She always told me how she wished you were free so you could have a family of your own, have someone to love you."

"Why can't I have that family with her?" Sirius demanded.

"Because when Hermione destroyed the final Horcrux, she gave up her ability to ever have a child," Harry replied calmly.

**bdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdAMAYAbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd**

Hermione sat with her hands clasped together on top of the table while Severus stared at her from the other side. No, he wasn't Severus anymore…

"Wow," she finally had the ability to say.

He nodded and tipped his glass up. "I'll say."

She rubbed her hands together as she stared up at him, trying to think of how to respond to what he had just shared with her. She had never expected anything like that…

"I'm…"

"Shocked?" he supplied. Smirking, "Believe me, I was shocked too when I discovered the truth. Actually, it was more like I was floored. It took me quite a while to come to terms with it."

She looked up into his black orbs, that unknown emotion finally making its presence known in their murky depths. "And when did you? Come to terms with it, I mean."

He took another drink of his muggle rum- he had ordered it before he started his tale- and sat it down again. "That day I walked into my office and you were sitting there with that empty look on your face."

She frowned. "Empty?"

"Yes, empty," he clarified. "You looked as if you had just had every dream and hope you held dear ripped from you and torn into a million pieces."

Hermione found herself smiling slightly. "It sort of felt like that, actually."

"That day I knew that I would do whatever was required of me to protect you. I made a silent vow that as long as you remained under my roof that nothing would hurt you."

He polished off the rest of his rum. "It looks as if I couldn't keep that promise."

She leaned forward and picked up her hands. "But you did, you really did. The time I spent in your house was some of the happiest moments of my life. Sure, I didn't have my friends but I was happy."

"Really?"

She smiled. "Really."

He stared down at the empty glass for a moment. "You know, if you still want to get away, you always have a room at my place."

"Thanks, but I think I need this. I need to accept the facts and learn to live with them." She frowned slightly. "I can't keep running from them."

He leaned forward. "Maybe we can still do something. Maybe there's a procedure or something that will help."

She shook her head. "It's alright, really. I don't need children, not really." She shrugged. "I have you and Harry, plus I'll probably have some honorary nieces and nephews after Harry and Ginny decide to finally get married."

"Hermione…"

"No, I'm alright, really I am. I can live with this."

"You shouldn't have to, though," was his response. "I will find a way, Hermione, I promise."

She smiled at him, for the first time seeing the real man beneath the cold exterior. Yes, she had enough people in her life without worrying over the fact that she could reproduce. There was always adoption.

"Thanks…," she paused before smiling and saying, "dad."

**Much Love,**

**MiZZ AmAya**

**PS. Only one chapter left :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I, sadly, cannot admit to owning anything remotely related to Harry Potter….**

**The Price of Love**

**Beta: Raspberri13**

**Chapter 9**

Hermione sat outside on the park bench where her and Sirius had sat on her last day of teaching before they had fought. She idly kicked her feet back in forth while she pulled a string on her right side of her sweater, and then the one on the left.

Back and forth… back and forth….

A cold breeze swept by her and she paused in her fussing. The harsh November wind was striking full force tonight, chilling her to the bone, but she paid it no heed. She needed the outdoors to think.

It had been three weeks since the party, and three weeks since she had found out about her true heritage.

True, it had shocked her greatly. She would be lying if she said it hadn't. After all, her late parents had never once said that she was adopted. Of course she really wouldn't of expected them to- she was their daughter to them, no one else's.

However, when she really stopped to think about it, she could detect evidence during her childhood that proclaimed the fact that she had been adopted. It was really rather obvious, especially when she thought about her magical ability.

"You'll get a chill sitting out here."

Hermione stiffened at the sound of the intruder, her hand pausing in their task of pulling the strings of her sweater. "Nice of you to be concerned."

Sirius came around the bench and sat down beside of her, his hip lightly brushing against hers as he reclined slightly, folding his hands behind his head.

"I am a bit concerned," he informed her in that neutral voice of his. "Didn't you cast a warming spell on yourself or something?"

She shrugged while mentally berating herself. Why hadn't she thought of that? Maybe Severus was right- she had heaps of book smarts, but when it came to common sense, she had none whatsoever.

"I'm fine."

He turned his head and his grey eyes pierced hers. "Hermione, you're shaking."

It was true, she was.

She patted her pockets for her wand, only then realizing that she had left her wand back at Severus'. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

"Here." She found herself enveloped in Sirius' thick jacket as he gently placed it around her shoulders. She thanked him softly, realizing that he probably noticed her momentary lapse in good sense.

"So," he drawled as the seconds slowly ticked by on life's eternal clock, "what brought you out here at this time of night?"

She raised a brow. "I could ask you the same thing."

He smirked at her and casually rested his arm across the back of the bench, his hand lightly brushing against her shoulder. "Yeah, but I asked you first."

"Oh that is so childish," she teased, shaking her head.

He shrugged. "Maybe, but it still holds." He leaned a bit closer to her so that she could feel the warmth radiating from his body. "So, are you going to answer?"

"I was…," she paused, "thinking."

"Thinking?"

"Yes, thinking."

"About….?"

She looked at him as the corner of her mouth tilted up. "You didn't ask that. Therefore, my question has precedence over yours."

He leaned in closer. "I thought mine should be obvious. I'm here because you are."

Only by looking into his grey eyes did she know that he was completely serious. He didn't move away, but he didn't move forward either. He merely sat there, staring at her in that annoying and yet endearing way of his.

"Sirius…"

He leaned back and let out his breath. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. I'm finding out that I shouldn't say a lot of things around you."

She smiled and leaned over to grasp his hand. "I was going to say that I was sorry. What I said to you, what I asked of you, was completely wrong. You were one of my only friends during that time and I threw all of that back in your face."

He smiled as he traced a finger down her cheek. "It's alright, Hermione, we were both wrong. Let's just put it behind us and forget about it, alright?"

She smiled. "Alright."

He drew her to him and wrapped his arm around her. They sat like that for a while, neither voicing the thoughts racing through their minds.

As the wind picked up, Sirius looked at her and said, "Walk."

Like before, he stood and offered her his hand. This time though, she was aware that he didn't let go, and she also knew that she didn't want him to.

They laid down in the exact same place as last time, only this time there were different constellations to look at. She rested her head on his chest over his heart, listening to its gentle rhythm.

She pointed to the stars, directing his gaze towards one that twinkled high up above them. "Look, there's Sirius," she said, smiling up at him.

He returned her smile as they lapsed back into the comfortable silence as they both stared up at the stars. She closed her eyes as the gentle feel of his hand running over her hair.

"So," he finally expelled, "I heard you have your own place now."

"Yeah, well, actually I'm just renting it. Dad said that he would help me pay for it if I didn't want to get a job right away," she informed him.

"Dad?" he questioned, the corner of his mouth tilting in a sexy grin.

She smiled up at him and playfully hit his chest. "Yeah, dad. Do you have a problem with that?"

"No problem," he replied casually. "Actually, I must admit it is sort of hard to tell a guy, whom you've spent your whole life hating, that you want to marry his daughter."

Silence.

Then, "What?"

She pushed herself up and stared down at his calm form, much to calm for her nerves at the moment. "What did you just say?" she repeated.

He looked up at her with that infuriating little grin of his as he replied oh so casually, "You heard what I said- I asked Snape for your hand in marriage." He lowered his eyes in thought for a minute. "Actually, that came after the hour long lecture I received from him on how I have been treating you horribly, and that if I didn't apologize, he was going to hex my… er… manly equipment off."

She grimaced at what he was suggesting before quickly reverting back to the topic at hand. "You… you want to marry me?"

He chuckled lightly. "You seem to be having trouble grasping the concept. Funny, I never would have thought that possible of _the_ Hermione Granger."

She frowned at him as she lightly hit his arm. "Sirius, be serious for a moment."

"Oh love, I'm always Sirius," he replied teasingly. "It's not that easy to change a name, you know, though Merlin knows I have tried with my last name."

Dark chocolate narrowed angrily and he knew that she was about to blow her top. Grabbing her, he rolled her beneath him on the cloak so that he was looking down on her.

Kissing the tip of her nose, he said, "Hermione Jane Gra…er…Snape?…no, that doesn't sound right." He cleared his throat and smiled. "Hermione Jane _Granger_, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

She smiled, allowing his sensual lips to tempt her for a moment before she pulled back. "Sirius…I can't…"

He jerked back sharply as if she hit him. "Why the bloody hell not?"

"Because you've had things ripped from you your whole life, mainly family. You deserve a family of your own now more than anything and if…," she took a deep breath as she held her tears at bay, "if I were to say yes to you then I would be depriving you of that."

He grinned down at her as he slowly moved down her body, pressing a light kiss to her midsection. "Hermione, don't you realize that you are my family- you and Harry. As long as I have you, I don't need a child."

"But Sirius…"

He placed a finger on her lips to silence her. "No, no but's Hermione. I don't need a child, but I do need you, I know that now. I have tried desperately to erase you from my mind, but you just refuse to budge. Turns out, I don't want you out of my mind… or my heart."

His lips lingered against hers as he whispered, "As long as I have you, I'll be the happiest man on this planet."

**bdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdAMAYAbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd**

Four months had slowly turned over after that night, the night Hermione had whispered yes, the night she had told him that she loved him.

She stood now in front of the mirror at the small muggle church near her father's home. She had attended this church often during the time she had lived with her former Potions Master, and had quickly made friends with the priest.

He, of course, knew what she was.

Yet he never judged her which was probably one of the reasons she cared for him so much. He had been the one to confront her with it actually after spotting the piece of enchanted wood in her pockets shortly after she had moved.

She had told him the truth and then had packed up her wand shortly afterwards.

He had remained her friend. Over the years they had conversed on a wide range of topics, usually about the wizarding world. He confessed that he had a distant relative that was a witch, but he really didn't know them all that well.

It took her about three months before he was finally able to open up to him about her infliction and the reason for her retreat from her world. She had managed to tell him everything, every last single detail, without shedding a tear.

Funny how one could open up to a priest…

She remembered how he had looked at her with a compassionate smile as he told her that God often worked in mysterious ways, and that angels _did_ exist.

She didn't really believe him then, but she was beginning to now.

She lifted her head as the door opened and the man who she was currently thinking about stepped through the doorway. He was in his robes and held a bible in his hands. He was smiling brightly, his wrinkling skin making him appear more friendly.

"Hermione," he said as he strolled forward and took her hands in his, "you look beautiful."

She felt a blush start to form and admonished herself. She was too old to blush. "Thank you, Father."

He took a seat beside of the dais she was currently standing on and gazed up at her. "So, do you think you are ready for today?"

She smiled as she stared into the mirror at her reflection.

The change. She had felt it but she hadn't paid it much heed. Since Sirius had entered her life, she had slowly been changing from the introverted girl she had become after the war to something more…something extraordinary.

No longer was she afraid of her own faults.

No, Sirius had taught her that as long as they were together, the small things no longer existed. She had pushed aside any negative thoughts she had, and mainly concentrated on the positive.

No longer was she afraid of living.

She now had more than she could ever possibly dream. Once she had been scared of never being able to have a family, but she hadn't realized that a family didn't mean having kids. Family was those that you love and she had more than most. She had a father, a fiancée, two best friends, and a nephew on the way.

No longer was she afraid of loving.

Sirius entering her life had taught her many valuable things. Having him beside of her each morning as she woke up and each night as she went to bed filled her with more pleasure than anything she had ever experience. She wouldn't trade those little moments for anything in the world.

She also knew that miracles could happen. Sirius coming back from death was a primary example of that… and the tiny form that grew in her stomach now was also proof.

She turned back to the priest, her white gown brushing against her legs as she did so. "Yes, I'm more than ready."

And as the doors opened up and she spotted Sirius at the end of the aisle waiting for her with that irresistible grin on his face, she knew that she was ready…

Ready to live her life with him from this moment on as husband and wife.

**A/N: That's the end folks :D…lol… Big thanks to Raspberri13 for beta-ing… I'll be posting another short story called DARK HEART when I get back from break...Thanks for reading and reviewing... **

**Much Love,**

**MiZZ AmAyA**


End file.
